The Shadow Manor Case
by kakashikrazy256
Summary: Conan and the rest of the gang are invited to visit a client's mansion and so happen to meet Kuroba Kaito there. Will the both of them be able to keep their identities from each other? Especially when a murder and a heist come up! BO is involved!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm also DC and MK fan so this fanfic is for them. I'll update my other fics when I have a new idea, so please bear with me.**

**Summary: Conan and the rest of the gang are invited to visit a client's mansion and so happen to meet Kuroba Kaito there. Will the both of them be able to keep their identities from each other? Especially when a case comes up!**

"Shadow Manor?" The shrunken detective questioned raising an eyebrow as he studied the letter.

The so called famous detective's eyes twitched. "MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS, BRAT!" He yelled and whacked Conan on the head.

"Otou-san!" Ran shouted as she rub the bump that appeared on Conan's head.

"I'm okay, Ran-neechan." Conan said in a cute voice trying not to scowl. He looked back at the letter that was sent to the old man this morning. It was out in a black envelope and a red seal.

"Fancy rich bastards…" Kogorou had mumbled under his breath as Ran handed him the envelope and he tossed it aside.

"Otou-san, aren't you going to read it?" Ran said in a stern voice.

"They can wait! Yoko-chan is on TV!" He yelled hugging the TV.

"Yoko-san can wait! What if it's a client in trouble?" Ran said with half moon eyes.

"If they were, they would have come here personally, why send a letter?" Mouri tried to argue. Ran was still standing there with the same expression.

"Fine…fine…geez….can't get a break around here at all…." Mouri grumbled and picked up the envelope and tore it open. Conan sneaked up behind him and read along.

_Dear Mouri Kogorou-san,_

_Sorry for the inconvenience, but I would like to invite you to our Shadow Manor. We heard about your skills and want to invite you to our mansion as our special guest. We are having a party in honor of our father's birthday this Friday. Be sure to bring your friends._

_From_

_The Kazuki Family_

"Shadow Manor? " Mouri yelled. "What kind of name is that?" He mumbled afterwards.

"Can we go, otou-san, please can we go?" Ran pleaded.

"Hmmmm…..there might be good wine there…..and pretty ladies…hehehe…OKAY!" Kogorou laughed in his idiotic way. Conan and Ran sighed.

**Friday….**

"Why do I have to bring you guys…?" Kogorou said with a scowl.

"Come on, old man! What harm can we do?" Heji said with a huge grin.

"Besides, if I come, my little follower has to come too!" Heji said patting Kazuha on the back.

"Who said I was your follower, you are my follower, ahou!" Kazuha yelled smacking Heji on the back of his head.

"Ow, you're the ahou!" Heji yelled back. They continued bickering in their Osaka accent, ignoring all the confused stares they got from bystanders. Conan rolled his eyes. Haibara smiled. "Just like you and Ran, ne Kudo-kun?" She whispered so only he could hear. Conan gave her look. She chuckled quietly.

"Don't worry, Mouri-ojisan! The Detective Boys are going to solve any case we run into!" Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko yelled.

"Don't worry ojisan! The Suzuki Family and the Kazuki family are in great terms, so they won't mind me!" Sonoko said with a grin.

"Sorry….for bothering you guys." Agasa said with a smile.

"Enough talking! Let's just go!" Mouri said with a growl and got into his rented van.

Hattori slowly move closer to Conan.

"Oi Kudo, do you have any idea why they called you guys to their party and why they said to bring friends?" He whispered.

"I don't know…but I have a bad feeling about this…" Conan narrowed his eyes as they drove off.

**Do you like it? I don't know how to write in a Osaka accent so I'll write normally for Heji and Kazuha. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up!**

"Love is a thrill, shock, suspense…..." Ran hummed to herself as her dad drove onto a deserted, gravel road.

"You're planning to sing that to Shinichi-kun when he comes back, ne?" Sonoko said with a grin nudging Ran, who was blushing hard. Conan's face turned a deep shade of red and was trying to hide it by pressing his face against the cool window.

"Sonoko! I am not!" Ran yelled at her in a hushed voice. She buried her red face into her sky blue fleece jacket.

"Ran-chan, how are things going with you and Kudo anyway?" Kazuha asked with a huge grin.

"I-I don't know…he's…been calling and texting me from time to time…he keeps saying he's on a huge case right now….." Ran stammered. Then she felt sorrow take over and a sad smile was on her face.

Conan looked away. _Ran…I'm right here you know…I...wish I could tell you how I really feel…_

"WE'RE HERE!" Genta yelled pressing his face against the window. Everybody looked up.

"Coool!" Ayumi and Mitsuhiko yelled as the van drove up to a parking lot. Everyone got out as soon as it was parked. They gasped in awe at the mansion standing before their eyes.

"What is this…?" Conan thought. He had been invited to mansions and villas numerous times, but this one was off the chart. Shadow Manor was more like a castle than a mansion. A haunted one. It had 5 floors and a huge iron gate with spikes about 12 feet tall that gleamed in the afternoon sunlight. There was a fountain shaped like a gargoyle that sprayed a gentle mist of water. There were statues of people and animals decorating the mansion. The rest of the mansion seems dark, free of animals and spooky as if the birds and the sun were afraid to come and shine.

"Okay…" Mouri said mumbling. "This wasn't want I expected…." He added after a while.

"It's scary….." Ayumi whimpered and hid behind Agasa.

"It's….not the happiest place….but I'm sure it's going to be fun…" Agasa tried to give a convincing smile. Ran, Kazuha and Sonoko hugged each other trembling with fear.

"So are we goin in or not? Geez…ya bunch of fraidy cats!" Heji yelled rolling his eyes. He suddenly felt a bony, chilly hand grab his shoulder.

"Aieee!" Heji gave a small cry as he jumped and turned around to see a skinny old man facing him.

"You must be Hattori Heji-sama. One of Mouri Kogorou-sama's acquaintances." He said with an elderly smile.

"Y-yeah…who are you?" Heji stammered trying to recover from the shock.

"I am the Kazuki family's butler, Konosuke Jii. Please to meet you." Jii said with a bow.

"S-sure… nice ta meet cha too." Heji said with a weak laugh.

"Welcome to Shadow Manor, allow me to take you inside." Jii said holding up a gloved hand toward the entrance of the mansion.

"Thank you very much." Kogorou said following Jii as they walked through the gates and toward the mansion.

"Who's the fraidy cat now, Heji?" Kazuha taunted with a smile.

"Shut up, ahou!" Heji yelled and walked faster to catch up with the faux child.

"Oi, Kudo, ya sure this is a good idea? Coming to this castle and all?" He whispered.

"I'm sure it's alright, Hattori." Conan said with a smile.

But was he wrong…

**End of chapter 2! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is up! One quick question, how many of you guys believe in the Snake being in the black organization theory? Let me know in your review!**

"Cool!" The Detective Boys shouted as they entered Shadow Manor.

The inside of the mansion was painted gold and red. The floor was made up of glossy gray stones. The staircase was huge and covered in a red carpet. There were exquisite furniture and expensive vases. Hung on the walls were portraits that gave people chills.

Conan looked up as a tall man came down the stairs.

"Allow me to introduce, this is the Master's eldest son Kazuki Itou-sama." Jii said.

"Nice to meet you. You must be Mouri-san. These must be your friends! Welcome to our home." Itou said with smile.

"Nice to meet you, too!" Mouri said straighten his tie. "It's an honor to be invited." He added.

"Jii, please take them upstairs to the guest room till the rest of the guests arrive." Itou turned his attention to Jii.

'Yes. Itou-sama." Jii said with a bow before turning back to Mouri. "This way please." Jii said before heading up the stairs. Everyone followed after him.

"Those are….interesting portraits….are they ancestors?" Ran asked as they walked down the halls.

"Yes, it seems that the Master had many relatives." Jii answered before turning a corner and faced a large door. He opened it with a silver key. Conan and Heji peered inside.

Inside were many chairs and small tables decorated with flowers. There were aquariums installed into 3 of the walls. Bright colored tropical fish swam in them. There was a long table filled with sweets and small appetizers

"Please relax and help yourselves. I will come call you down to the dining room as soon as everyone has arrived.

"Who else is invited?" Heji asked.

"A few of the Master's family and friends, and ah yes…he also invited the son of a friend, a magician I think." Jii answered. They then all heard a voice.

"Come on, you stupid idiot!" They heard a girl's voice.

"But, Aoko! I don't wanna go in there! There's fish!" They heard another voice that made Conan's heart stop.

"Oi Kudo isn't that your voice?" Heji whispered nervously. It seems that Ran recognized it too.

"No…the speech pattern is a little different…" Conan whispered back. _This voice sounds like… _Conan's train of thought was interrupted as the door opened. In came a teenage girl that looked a lot like Ran but with messier hair. She was scowling as she pulled another person in after her. Ran gasped as the other person came into view.

"Shinichi…!" Ran yelled. The boy turned to her direction.

"Who?" He raised an eyebrow before looking around. He spotted Conan and Heji and his expression changed from bored to absolute horror.

"OH crap oh crap oh crap oh crap!" He thought. "Why is tantei-kun and Hattori Heji here? Calm down...poker face...poker face…"

"I think you've got the wrong person…. I'm Kuroba Kaito, nice to meet you." Kaito put on his poker face and his best smile for Ran.

"Oh…sorry…" Ran gave a forced smile. Conan was still studying Kaito's face. Kaito was trying not to have a panic attack. Then he noticed the butler staring at him with wide eyes.

"J-Jii-chan?" Kaito stammered in disbelief.

"K-Kaito-"Jii began before Kaito put his hands around his mouth yelling shhhhhh."

"Kaito, you know him?" Aoko asked tilting her head.

"Uh…yeah...he was my father's acquaintances. I want to have a word with him. Excuse us." Kaito gave a nervous laugh before pulling Jii into the hallway. Conan began to follow but Heji grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Kudo, Whatcha doin? Is that Kaito guy suspicious?" He whispered.

"I don't now…but he reminds me of someone…" Conan said. Heji's eyes narrowed.

"Is it THEM?" He asked in a dead serious tone."

"I don't know, Hattori, I don't know." Was the replied.

"Who are you?" Ran asked the girl.

"I'm Nakamori Aoko, nice to meet you." She said with a sweet smile.

"Wait….Nakamori…are you related to Nakamori-keibu?" Mouri interrupted.

"Yes, I'm his daughter. You're that famous detective Mouri Kogorou-san aren't you? It's a pleasure to meet you." She replied.

"If you're here, then is Nakamori-keibu here? Is there a Kid heist?" Conan tugged on Aoko's shirt.

"No, actually I'm here because Kaito asked me if I wanted to come. His dad was a famous magician and was friends with the head of the Kazuki family…until he died eight years ago…" Aoko's face was filled with sadness for a second before she smiled again.

"I'm sorry…" Conan smiled and hugged Aoko's legs for an extra measure of cuteness.

"Awww….thank you….I'm okay...you're so adorable!" Aoko picked up Conan and gave him a big hug. Conan turned pink. Heji gave a muffled laugh. When Aoko finally left go, Conan went to open the door.

"Where are you going, Conan-kun?" Ran asked.

"Uh…the bathroom!" Conan gave her his lame excuse. Heji caught on.

"I'll go with the brat!" He said following Conan.

"Okay, don't get lost." Kazuha yelled after them.

"As if! We're not you, ahou!" Was the reply she got.

"Where are we goin Kudo?" Heji asked with a confused look.

"To see what that Kaito person and Jii is doing." Conan replied before stopping around the corner.

"Shhhhhh…." He signaled to Heji. The both of them heard whispered voices.

"What are you doing here Jii-chan?" Kaito yelled in an annoyed voice.

"Well I need something to do during the day when we aren't…working…so…." Jii said in a nervous voice. Kaito sighed.

"Okay then, let's not talk for the whole time we're here, kay? The two of them are here so…be careful." He said.

"Alright."

Heji and Conan exchanged confused looks. What was that all about?

**End of chapter 3. Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! I might include the black organization in this fanfic, but I don't know. Tell me what you think in your review. My other stories will currently be on hold, srry! : 3 Later on in the story, Conan is going to have a flashback that took place in ova 10: Kid on Trap Island. If you haven't seen it, watch it. IT's a good OVA.**

"What was that all about Kudo?" Heji asked as they walked slowly back to the guest room.

"Don't know…..ne, Hattori do you think he's one of THEM? He seems to be hiding something." Conan said thinking hard.

"Who knows, he's not wearing black." Heji said with a grin as he opened the door.

"What took you so long?" Kazuha shouted at Heji in the face as soon as they entered.

"Oh my god, Kazuha what's your problem? We went to the bathroom. Aren't you worried about ya weight? Look at cha, stuffin ya face like a pig." Heji gave her half moon eyes pointing at the plate of edible treasures in her hands. Kazuha turned red.

"Shut up! The food is good, and like you don't stuff ya own face." She retorted. Conan gave a small chuckle as the two couple continued their bickering.

"Ne, Ran didn't you think that Kaito person that looked like Shinichi-kun was cute?" Sonoko said with a squeal.

"Sonoko…don't you see? Aoko-chan is going out with him, aren't you Aoko-chan?" Ran said with a smile looking over at her look alike.

"O-of course not! Why would I go out with a magic freak like him? We're just friends." Aoko said turning pink.

"Oh, okay…so what's Kaito-kun like?" Ran asked. Conan slowly crept closer and closer to hear the conversation. He was still pretty shocked about how much Aoko looks like the love of his life.

"Well, he likes magic…a little too much. He once dyed all the students' hair different colors. It wouldn't come out for weeks! I swear the principal almost strangled Kaito when he found his hair pink and blue." Aoko said with a laugh. Ran and Sonoko started giggling.

"There's no way Shinichi would have done that, ne Ran?" Sonoko said. Ran nodded.

"Ne, Ran-chan? Is this Shinichi-kun going out with you?" Aoko asked with a grin.

"N-NO! He's a deduction freak! NO way!" Ran shook her head hard.

_Well sorry for being one…" _Conan thought with a pout.

"Anyway, please continue, Aoko-chan." Ran said changing the subject.

"He doesn't like seeing people get hurt. I guess that's the good thing about him." Aoko continued with a smile that quickly turned into a frown. "He doesn't stop blabbering about Kid! It's always Kid's going to this, Kid's doing that, there's a Kid Heist coming up. So annoying!" Aoko huffed.

"Well, sorry for being a magic freak." Kaito came up to the girls with an annoyed look.

"Kaito! Where were you?" Aoko got up with a scowl folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Talking to Jii, turned out that he was my dad's assistant." Kaito said with a grin. Conan narrowed his eyes.

"Anyway, I'm going to walk around the mansion for a while. This room is...creepy …see ya!" Kaito said looking at the fish tank and started turning blue and shuddered. He turned toward the door and left. Conan began to follow but Ran grabbed him by the hood of his sweater.

"Where do you think you're going, Conan-kun?" Ran asked with suspicious eyes.

"Um…with Kaito-niichan?" Conan said hopefully. Ran gave him half moon eyes.

"No, you are staying here." She said with a frown. Conan gave a childish huff and sat on next to Ran.

"Ne, why did Kaito-kun say this room was creepy?" Sonoko asked with interest. For some reason she just can't get enough of Kaito. Aoko gave a sly grin.

"He acts all cool and shit like that but he is really afraid of….fish!" Aoko started giggling. Ran and Sonoko stared with disbelief before laughing.

"No, really?" Kazuha joined in and starting laughing.

Conan raised an eyebrow before thinking about what happened a week ago.

**Flashback. (After Kid Heist: OVA 10 KID ON TRAP ISLAND)  
**"Hey, Ayumi-chan, did you guys encounter Kid?" Conan asked as they sat down on the trip taking them away from the island and back to Tokyo. Ran, Sonoko and the Detective Boys spend the whole afternoon looking for "Shinichi" with no luck. _Because I'm right here and that was Kid. He could disguise as me without any tools and the children believed him. _Conan thought.

Ayumi blushed. "Yeah! Mitsuhiko-kun took a bottle of pepper and put it on his remote controlled airplane and collide it with Kaito Kid! He started sneezing like crazy. Then Genta-kun took a fishing stick and fished Kid! But the catch was too big and we let go! Kid crashed nearby! Then we meet Shinichi-niichan! We had a picnic with him!Shinichi-niichan was so cool. He use rubber bands and defeated crocodiles!" Ayumi said with excitement.

"I see… anything else?" Conan asked.

"Oh yeah, Shinichi-niichan said he was afraid of fish. It was so funny!" Ayumi said with a laugh.

"Fish?" Conan raised an eyebrow. Fish? That's his weakness?

**End of Flashback**

"Could he be…?" Conan thought.

**Meanwhile…..**

Kaito scowled as he walked around the halls. Why did they have to put a fish tank in there? I wanted to chat with everyone…besides tantei-kun. Why did that kid have no sense of humor? I mean seriously, he's a first grader. He should be enjoying life, not go around chasing thieves and murderers. He thought fuming as he past hundreds of portraits. He was still pissed off about the crappy heist last week. Those annoying brats wiped him out. He was supposed to be a thief not a babysitter. They even ruined his precious hang-glider. They made him row all the way back to Edoka. After that, he stayed at home for 3 days sulking. All of that and it wasn't even Pandora!

Now, tantei-kun and that Osaka detective are here. I wouldn't be surprised if Kudo Shinichi was here. That detective from the clock tower heist. I haven't seen him since. Now I have an 7 year old chasing after my cape. Kaito scoff and leaned against the smooth wall.

A problem just occurred to him. Why had Kudo Shinichi disappeared? After that heist. He had decided to search up Kudo Shinichi. It seems that he had disappeared and occasionally shows up. Kaito has also search up Edogawa Conan. He appeared about the same time Kudo disappeared. After Conan appeared. That useless old man became a famous detective. There's no way that could happen. Kaito's mind raced. Could tantei-kun be…?

Kaito shook his head and decided to continue investigating after today. He'd have to keep his identity from tantei-kun throughout the whole evening.

"At least Hakuba isn't here." Kaito said out loud with a snort.

"Who isn't here?" Kaito heard an annoying, yet cool voice. He jumped and turned around to see the blonde haired British detective.

"Augh!" Kaito pretended to gag. "Why the hell are you here? Do you still think that I'm Kaito Kid, and you're stalking me now? I told you to get away from me, you freakin stalker!" Kaito glared at him.

"What the hell are you talking about? I was invited by the Kazuki family. I think you're the freakin stalker. I know you are Kaito Kid and I'm going to prove it one day at your heist!"

"As if, I'm not even Kid, and I'm not a stalker. How about we go back to the guest room? Your voice is so annoying." Kaito frowned as headed back.

"Fine, your face is making me sick." Hakuba frowned too and went after him.

Neither of them noticed that they were being watched….

**End of chapter 4. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Please R&R! I might have some last names wrong so correct me.**

"Why da hell are you here, ya bastard." Heji yelled glaring at Hakuba.

"I was wondering the exact same thing." Kaito muttered trying to keep his eyes away from the fish tanks surrounding from all sides.

"You know Hakuba-niichan?" Conan asked in an innocent voice.

"Uh…yeah…we go to the same school….in Ekoda." Kaito gave a forced smile. He still wasn't use to seeing his archenemy acting like a real seven year old.

"And you wouldn't believe what a major pain in the ass Kuroba is." Hakuba added.

"Shut up, like you aren't a pain at my heis-" Kaito put his hands over his mouth before blurting out his night job two a room full of detectives, scary ladies, and hyper children.

The last thing I needs is a soccer ball, a few mops and punches in my face…and a crazy fan girl trying to rape me…*shudder*. He thought.

"What was that?" Hakuba smirked, if Kuroba had said another word, he would have proof that Kuroba was indeed the phantom thief.

"You didn't answer my question." Heji scowled.

"I was invited of course; the head of the Kazuki knew my dad. My dad couldn't come so I came in his place." Hakuba said.

"That's not technically getting invited." Heji said.

"Shut up, it's not like you were invited either." Hakuba retorted.

"That's right; Hakuba-kun's dad is a police chief." Ran said trying to stop a fight before it started.

"You know Hakuba-kun?" Aoko asked.

"Yes, we met him on a case, at Sunset Mansion." Ran told her look-alike.

"Yes, I remember." Hakuba gave her a grin.

"Can we stop this pointless reunion talk and do something to pass the time." Kaito growled. It just wasn't his day.

"Oh my, aren't we pissed off today, Kuroba-kun?" A voice said entered the room as the door opened. A teenage girl with long, dark red hair came in. She wore a long violet dress making her look very sophisticated.

"Akako-chan, what are you doing here!" Aoko exclaimed running up to her.

"I decided to join the fun!" Akako gave her a sly smile.

"She is also our classmate, Koizumi Akako. A weird, psycho women that is REALLY annoying." Kaito whispered to Conan and Heji, answering their unasked questions.

Akako frowned and walked up to Kaito.

"Why did you come?" She yelled in a whispered voice.

"I should be asking you that! How did you get in here anyway? Something tells me that we weren't invited." Kaito hissed.

"No shit, Captain Obvious! I have my ways. I came to make sure you're alright. I told you that if you came, something bad will happen, but you don't listen!" She said.

"Ne, Akako-neechan! Conan tugged on her dress after hearing their interesting conversation.

"Yes, Conan-kun?" Akako bent down with a smile.

"Cool, Akako-neechan really must be psycho! I never told you my name and you knew it! What do you mean something bad will happen to Kaito-niichan?" Conan said narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, I'm not psycho; you just appear on the news and papers too much. My dear friend Lucifer told me about Kuroba-kun. He's always correct…..you seem pretty smart for a seven year old, let me give you some advice. Stay low and quiet, or else something unfortunate will occur and secrets will be revealed." She whispered in his ears.

_Shit, this girl is sharp….and eerily correct….need to steer clear from her._ Conan thought.

"Never mind Akako-neechan, I wouldn't get it since I'm a kid." Conan laughed nervously before running away and stood close to Haibara.

"More and more strange weirdoes keep coming." Conan whispered.

"You're just paranoid, Even though you're the one that always says this. Anyway be careful…that Kaito and Akako seem to be hiding something big." Haibara glanced at them.

"I know…" Conan followed her gaze.

"Know what, Conan?" Genta shouted from behind them, making the two of them jump.

"Oi, Genta! Don't do that." Conan yelled trying to even out his breathing.

"Conan's scared. I do that all the time to everyone, they just laugh. You're just afraid." Genta gave a victory grin.

_I bet they don't have crazy bloodthirsty killers after them, making them scared of their own shadow._ Conan thought.

"The door opened again. Jii stepped in and bowed.

"Danna-sama wants all of you to come downstairs to the living room. The party has begun." Jii said holding up his hand leading everyone out of the room.

"Ah welcome!" A chubby man with a kind smile greeted them as they came down the stairs. Everyone was standing in a room with a piano, violin, a few pieces of expensive furniture, and three tables covered in red tablecloth hiding something underneath.

"I am Kazuki Akira, the head of the Kazuki family. He shook Kogorou's hand.

"Please to meet you too." Kogorou smiled.

"Allow me to introduce. This is my daughter Ran, the freeloader Edogawa Conan, his friends Haibara Ai, Yoshida Ayumi, Kojima Genta and Tsubaraya Mitsuhiko. This is Professor Agasa, Suzuki Sonoko, Hattori Heji and Toyama Kazuha. These people are Hakuba Saguru, Kuroba Kaito, Nakamori Aoko and Koizumi Akako."

"Please to meet you all. Allow me to introduce my eldest daughter, Renge." Akira pointed to a young lady in her twenties with long black silky hair and a sweet, but eerie smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She said in a sweet voice with a small smile across her pale face.

"I'm sure you have met my eldest son, Itou." Akira continued. Ran nodded.

"Yes, I have father, this is my younger brother Hikaru and his wife Kana." Itou gestured at a young couple wearing similar outfits of silver.

"This is my youngest brother Nishiwa and my older sister Junko." He glanced at a tall young man with straight brown hair and a young woman with long light brown hair who nodded at everyone.

"This is my uncle Kitora and my aunt Mira." Itou pointed over to a couple in their fifties.

"These are my friends Nana and Kuroshi." Itou said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you." A young woman with short brown hair and a young man replied.

"And lastly, a musician we hired for the night, Christina. Itou turned his attention to a young woman with blonde hair and a mysterious smile.

"Nice to meet you all." Everyone said.

"Cool, that's a lot of people. This is going to be an awesome party." Ayumi exclaimed excitedly.

"IS there going to be eel for dinner?" Genta said licking his lips.

"Genta-kun, why would there be eel?" Mitsuhiko laughed.

"There might be something special for dinner…" Renge gave them a wink.

"Really? Is it eel?" Genta asked.

"Maybe….." Renge replied.

"Awesome!" Genta yelled.

"Um, Mouri-san…we need to talk to you about something….." Akira said in a quiet voice.

"Is there a case that needs to be solved?" Kogorou asked.

"Well, sort of…actually the reason we called you here isn't just for the party." Akira continued with nervous eyes. Conan crept closer and everyone turned their attention to Akira.

"We need you to help us find a …jewel." Akira finally said. Kaito's eyes lit up and gave Akira his full attention,

"Jewel?" Kogorou questioned.

"It's our family treasure that my great grandfather left behind. We believe he hid it somewhere around the mansion. He had been told that the jewel glows red on certain occasions….and grants…special powers. It is said to be worth about a few thousand billion yen."

"A few thousand billion yen?" Kogorou yelled.

"Pandora….." Kaito gasped in shock.

"Excuse me?" Akira asked.

One of them narrowed their eyes.

"Oh, nothing…just talking to myself." Kaito laughed nervously taking out a notepad and started scribbling.

"What's that?" Aoko asked.

"Nothing, you noisy idiot, I'm just….writing down the facts I'm interested in this jewel hunt, sounds fun." He scowled turning away for some privacy.

"Anyway, if you can, while you're here maybe you'll be able to find it. If you want to, Hakuba-kun, Hattori-kun you guys can help too." Akira said.

"We will try our best, Akira-san. You won't be disappointed. Just relax and have a great birthday." Hakuba assured him.

"Smooth talking bastard." Heji muttered.

"We'll find the jewel for sure! Let's go Shounen Tantei!" Genta yelled.

"Yeah!" Ayumi and Mitsuhiko agreed.

Conan noticed Haibara shiver.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I-it THEM, I-I sense THEM…." Haibara said in a shaky voice.

"What the hell" THEY"RE here? Why?" Conan whipped around. Everyone began to look suspicious.

"Who….who is it?" Conan thought.

**Done! Hope you liked it. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. Please R&R**

"Who is it? THEM in disguise? Part of the family? One of us?" Conan's mind raced. Haibara was still shaking; she walked over to a couch and sat down. Conan brought her a glass of water.

"What do we do now, Kudo-kun?" Haibara asked in a quivering voice.

"Stay low, put up your hood, hide your face, and don't look too suspicious." Conan whispered.

Conan moved away from her and studied everyone. It's time to investigate.

_Kaito POV_

Oh my god, Pandora's here, right in this house_. _I'm so excited to start!I chuckled to myself. I have a strange, eerie feeling though. Wait, pull yourself together, Kaito. Do not let Akako's crazy crap get to you…..even though it's working. Akako is always right though…..

I shook my head and secretly took out the note I was writing a second ago. It the perfect size to fit in my card gun. I slipped it in and fired it without anyone's notice.

_Normal POV_

Sonoko looked down as something brushed past here foot.

"What is this thing?" She grumbled and bent down to pick up the small rectangular index card.

_"Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen. I shall come and take Pandora to forever seal it in Pandora's Box and away from the black crows' reach at 10 pm. Please enjoy yourselves and await my last magic act of the century."_

_(Kid doodle) Kaito Kid 3_

"OH MY GOSH, it's Kid-sama. He sent me a heist note! Kid-sama is amazing!" Sonoko shrieked with delight.

"What? Let me see!" Kogorou grabbed the card from her hands.

"How da hell did he find out 'bout it?" Heji yelled studying the card from behind Kogorou.

Conan stopped for a second to glance over at Kaito before turning back to his situation. Hakuba also glared accusingly at Kaito.

"What? Before you go crazy with your stupid deductions, it wasn't me." Kaito grumbled.

"What is Pandora?" Kazuha asked.

"Its da name of da jewel obviously, ahou!" Heji put his arms on his hips.

"I don't need ya to tell me that, baka!" Kazuha gave him half moon eyes.

"It's this true?" Hakuba turned to Akira.

"Sorry, but I don't really know. My great grandfather never told us if it had a name." Was the reply.

"That means it must be a pretty important jewel if Kid knows the name of it. And we got the notice pretty quickly." Kogorou deduced.

"What does he mean by black crows and last magic act?" Aoko questioned.

"The black crows must mean who he's taking it away from. About the last magic act…." Hakuba stopped to think.

"But I don't think we had ever been nicknamed the black crows." Itou said puzzled.

"Then he must mean someone else." Kogorou said.

_Could the black crows be…..no way. Kid wouldn't know them….would he?"_ Conan thought.

A shadowy figure smiled. _I've got you now, Kid….._

"Anyway, it's only eight. We still got two hours before he shows, let's enjoy it while we can, I'm starving." Kitora chuckled rubbing his stomach.

"Oh yes, we had dinner arrange like a buffet table, so help yourselves." Akira signaled Jii. He nodded and pulled off several tablecloths revealing a feast.

"Wow! There's so much!" Genta gasped.

The three tables were separated with appetizers, main dish and dessert with plates places on all tables. Jii bowed before leaving to get a broom and swept the room.

"Kazuha, let's try some of these cute looking appetizers!" Sonoko squealed.

"Sure, they look so delicious, Heji just can't wait ta stuff his face, right?" Kazuha glanced at a flaming Heji.

"Ran-chan! Let's try these cakes! It's like a cake buffet. Look at them!" Aoko looked down at a cake decorated like a forest with candy animals and creamy trees.

"Okay! They look almost too cute to eat." Ran put a slice on her plate.

"You know Aoko; those cakes are meant for dessert, eat some appetizers or main dish first. You're getting fatter and fatter by the hour!" Kaito grinned.

"BaKaito! Shut up, I eat whatever I want. Why don't you try some of….THIS!" Aoko picked up a plate of salmon a shoved it really close to Kaito's face.

"FISH AHHHHH! EVIL CREATURE, WHY MUST YOU EXIST?" Kaito took a fork and stabbed it. Aoko rolled her eyes and turned to a very shocked Ran.

"This is like a daily routine. You'll get used to it." Aoko gave a nervous laugh. She squealed when cool air brushed past her legs.

"Black? I never knew that you owned a pair of these. Nice….so mature…I like them!" Kaito grinned letting go of Aoko's white skirt. Aoko saw red.

"KAITO! I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU! YOU IDIOT!" She grabbed a broom from a very surprised Jii and chased after the prankster. Ran stood there with a shocked expression before turning red. _What if Shinichi did that…._

"Come on don't be so mad, Aoko. They're nice underwear; you should show them more often!" Kaito yelled. He made five doves appear. One landed on Aoko's broom, causing her to stop. Another landed on Ran's shoulder; one flew to Kazuha's arm, one landed on Ayumi's head, the last one flew toward Haibara, who was on the couch and landed on her leg.

"Kawaii!" Ayumi giggled, petting the dove's head. Ran and Kazuha stroked theirs gently. Aoko put the broom down and let the bird perch on her fingers. She smiled softly. Haibara looked at the dove and gave a small smile, petting the animal, forgetting her fear she had just as second ago. Conan, Heji, Mitsuhiko, and Genta gave Kaito death glares.

"That's right; Kaito-kun is a magician." Ran said. Kaito grinned and bowed.

"Magic? I want to see more!" Ayumi giggled.

"Of course, ojou-chan, after dinner." Kaito said.

"Hai!" Ayumi said, she took a several napkins and set the dove on top of it.

Kaito eyed Conan before walking over to Jii.

"Oi, Jii-chan...I need you to do me a favor..."

Everyone began eating and talking to each other. Kogorou started chatting with Renge, Nana and Junko.

"So what are your hobbies?" Kogorou asked.

"Mine is gun shooting and swordsmanship, even if it doesn't look like it." Junko said.

"Mine is karate." Nana replied with a smile.

"I like to cook, hunt and swordsmanship too." Renge said.

"Man, those are nice hobbies. You ladies are just charming!" Kogorou laughed.

"Yes, just like _my kaa-san._" Ran said with half moon eyes appearing behind Kogorou. He gulped before turning away to get some wine.

Conan eyed everyone carefully. Akira was talking to Agasa-hakase. The Shounen tantei were hanging out talking about the latest Kamen Yaiba episode. Christina was at a corner sipping wine. Kaito was currently teasing Aoko about who knows what. Ran, Kazuha and Sonoko were admiring little cakes. Jii was standing at a corner watching everyone. The family was standing in a small group talking to Kogorou about the cases the famous detective solved. Kogorou was stuttering trying to think of what to tell them. Akako was watching Aoko and Kaito scowling. Haibara was standing behind the table eating some salad trying to look as small as possible. Heji was sitting on the couch yawning with boredom. Conan walked over to him and sat down.

"Wat's up, Kudo?" Heji said.

"THEY are here." Heji eyes widen.

"Who do ya think it is, Kudo?" He whispered. Conan shook his head.

"And Kid's goin' to be comin' in less than an hour or so. This is goin' to be one hell of a night." Heji muttered.

"Ne, Hattori….. I think Kid's already here too." Conan said.

"What! Who is he?" Heji yelled.

"I'm not sure but…" Conan started, but was interrupted by Akira's scream and then a shrill scream of a woman.

"OTOU-SAMA!" Junko yelled rushing to the side of the fallen Akira, who was still, clutching his throat.

"What da hell just happened?" Heji and Conan sprung up. Hakuba was already at his side feeling for a pulse.

"Nine-eleven and thirty- four point seven seconds." Hakuba snapped his pocket watch closed shaking his head.

"Hattori, there's a hint of almond." Conan whispered.

"Cyanide." Heji cursed.

"Akira-san was murdered, right in front of our own eyes. And da murderer is one of us." Heji announced.

The room went silent. Everyone eyed each other with fear and suspicion.

"Can someone tell me what happened?" Heji asked.

"I was getting myself a drink when Akira-san suddenly started choking and yelling before falling down." Agasa said.

"Did anybody else come in contact with Akira-san after you Agasa-san?" Hakuba asked.

"I don't know, but I think someone did." Agasa replied.

"I did. But I didn't poison him, I swear!" Kitora protested.

"We never say ya were, so calm down." Heji scowled.

"I was watching Akira-san the whole time, nobody else came by or put anything in his drink." Christina said.

"Anyway, let's call the police and then we will find out more." Kogorou said walking toward the telephone. He picked it up.

"Um….the dial tone isn't working….." Kogorou said nervously putting it down. Hakuba examined it. He picked up a broken cord.

"It's been cut." Hakuba said calmly.

"There's no signal either." Haibara said snapping her cell phone shut.

"I'm not staying in this creepy place. I am getting out of here!" Kitora announced heading toward the door. He froze as he opened it.

"T-the cars! They're burning!" He shouted pointing out the door. He was right; ten cars lined up in a row were up in red, yellow and orange flames. The road was covered with tree trunks.

"Damn it, it's like déjà vu with the Sunset Mansion crap again." Hakuba muttered under his breath.

"Does that mean we're locked up in here?" Mitsuhiko cried.

"Yeah, the murderer to kill us one by one….." Conan said in a dead serious tone.

_How interesting..._ Kaito grinned.

**Murder occurs! The action starts now! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! I want to ask a question. How many people would love a movie where Conan and Kid clash with the BO? I do! That would make an epic movie!**

**To ****Chelseaj500****: Thank for supporting my fanfic this whole time. I appreciate it. Thanks on correcting on my mistake with Heiji's name. Also, yes I know Kaito is a kind person and won't laugh at death, but he is grinning for another reason. Please read on to find out more! This might be a short chapter.**

"Kaito? How could you be grinning and on your phone at a time like this?" Aoko whispered.

"I'm not!" Kaito replied snapping his phone shut. He had just learned something interesting.

"Oi, you've got anythang yet?" Heiji said.

"Not sure…" Conan walked over to the fallen body of the big man.

"Hattori, there are strange creases on Akira-san's shirt there is also a strange smell on it." Conan sniffed.

"Smells like…." Conan mumbled.

"The creases on his shirt mean that someone made contact with him and put in the poison." Hakuba came up from behind them.

"So, whatever da culprit did, they must have done it without being noticed." Heiji added.

"Or someone is lying." Kaito leaned on Hakuba's shoulder with a smirk.

"When did you decide to be a detective?" Hakuba scowled.

"Never, just feel like joining in!" He grinned.

"Anyway, listen up everyone, the murderer is still around so we have to stay in one place." Hakuba said before directing his attention to Renge.

"Is there a place for everyone to stay in?" Hakuba asked.

"We could stay in the library. It's on the second floor to the left. It's big enough and there are tables and chairs…" Renge said.

Kaito looked at his watch. Ten more minutes till show time. He wondered if he could pull it off. Akira-san's death was sudden. He remembered seeing the big man come over a few times when his father was still alive; a lively man with a kind laugh. Kaito shook his head. _Stop thinking about this stuff, Kaito. You have a heist to pull in a few minutes, focus._

"Um, I'll go ahead, I have to….use the bathroom!" Kaito said.

"Seriously?" Aoko mumbled.

"I'll meet you guys at the library, kay?" Kaito yelled as he headed upstairs. Conan's eyes followed Kaito as he disappeared behind the corner.

The lights went out.

"Ahhhhhh!" A voice rang out.

"Junko-san!" Conan yelled. The lights came back on.

"Onee-san!" Itou cried and ran toward the fallen Junko, who was now covered with a puddle of crimson.

"Death by stabbing, instant death." Heiji examined.

"Tch, another one?" Hakuba cursed.

**Kaito POV**

"The hell?" Kaito cursed under his breath. He had just changed into his stunning white costume and was about to put on his trademark monocle. A scream ran out. He heard tantei-kun yell out Junko-san's name. The lights came back on. Another murder…Kaito thought gripping his monocle tight. Damn it…whose the killer?

His mind raced and he failed to notice the soft footsteps and dark aura come closer and closer until it was too late.

"Shit!" Kaito started to turn his head. The hard, cool feeling of metal made impact with the back of his head. He gave a small cry. His vision blurred as he felt his face hit the hard floor. Warm, sticky liquid covered his eyes. He heard a few muffled voices before giving in to the relief of unconsciousness. A dark figure appeared and bent down peering at Kid.

"Can't believe this cute little boy is the famous Kaito Kid. This is the famous thief that you said was untouchable? I must say, you're losing your touch." The woman's voice said.

"Shut up, you bitch. His guard was down. If he was like what he was today. I would have caught him years ago." The annoyed, gruff voice said appearing behind the woman.

"Watch your language, Snake. I could get the boss to kill you right now." The woman taunted.

"You witch…" Snake mumbled.

"Anyway, carry him. We will do it _the usual way_." She continued.

"Bossy woman…" Snake muttered picking up the fallen KID. The woman continued after him. Neither of them noticed Kid's monocle fall out of his hands and roll toward the staircase and off the railing.

"Ow…" Conan cursed softly as a small object fell onto his head and onto the floor with a soft thud. He picked it up slowly. His eyes with from annoyance to shock and horror. It was a monocle covered with hints of blood.

**Finished! Please R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Please R&R!**

"Kid's monocle?" Conan looked up.

"It came from upstairs." Conan tucked the object in his pocket and walked over to Heiji.

Hattori." He whispered."

"What now, Kudo?" Heiji said.

"Look." Conan held up the monocle. Heiji's eyes widen.

"Where da hell did ja get that?" Heiji asked.

"It fell from upstairs, there are traces up blood." Conan said.

"That's not good…." Heiji mumbled.

"Okay, everyone, let's leave Junko-san's body here to preserve the crime scene." Kogorou said.

"We will proceed to the library till we can get help." Hakuba added. Everyone nodded and headed toward the stairs. Conan edged away from the rest of the group, Heiji followed.

"Since the monocle came this way, it most likely fell from here." He walked to a corner. There was a closet door. Heiji opened it slowly and went inside with Conan right behind him. Conan felt sweat trickle down him forehead. The room was dark and damp. He heard Heiji gulped and they went in further. Conan flipped on his flashlight watch. He shined it on a long, metal pipe on the floor. Heiji took out a napkin and picked up.

"There are traces of blood, but no fingerprints. Do ya think Kid did it?" Heiji sighed putting it down.

"Nah, KID doesn't hurt people." Conan replied.

"Then, we can assume da blood belongs to KID?" Heiji said. He didn't like that idea at all.

"Conan-kun, Hattori-kun?" Ran's voice traveled through the closet door.

"Coming!" Conan yelled.

"Don't mention this to anyone." Conan whispered as they walked out the door and back with the rest.

"Like I would tell that snobby bastard." Heiji snorted eying Hakuba.

"Hey, where's Kaito? He still is back?" Aoko asked.

"Probably preparing for his heist." Hakuba muttered softly.

"Hakuba! I told you, Kaito isn't the stupid thief!" Aoko scowled, but deep inside she wasn't sure anymore.

Kogorou opened the door to the library. It was a huge room with only one small window showing the full moon near the ceiling making it eerily bright and dark at the same time. Kogorou flipped on the lights and everyone examined the room more carefully. It had a carpeted floor and shelves of books. There is furniture scattered around the room. They all went in the room cautiously as if afraid of waking a ghost. When everyone settled down a bit, Hakuba glanced at his pocket watch.

"Half a minute till KID appears." Hakuba announced. Everyone tensed; they looked around for any sign of the thief.

"5…4…3….2…..1!" Hakuba counted down. There was silence. No smoke bombs, no "LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!", no smirking thief dressed in white.

"The hell?" Hakuba muttered, puzzled. His pocket watch couldn't be wrong, was the thief late…no that's not possible. Kuroba may always be late in class, but he wouldn't miss a heist for anything.

"Kid-san isn't here!" Ayumi yelled.

"Where's my KID-sama!" Sonoko cried. Heiji and Conan exchanged glances. They've confirmed it, whether they like it or not, the blood on the pipe belonged to the untouchable gentleman thief.

"Ne, Kaito still isn't back." Aoko broke the silence.

"Now that I think about it, that punk disappeared right before the lights went out." Kogorou said.

"No way, Kaito-san can't be the culprit!" Ran exclaimed, looking over at Aoko's saddening face.

"But there isn't any other way for the culprit to get to the breaker. Where is the breaker anyway?" Kogorou asked.

"Around the corner in the closet." Renge answered.

"That's it! The punk went upstairs to the breaker, shut the lights, came downstairs and killed Junko-san!" Kogorou announced.

"That's retarded. How did he kill Akira-san then?" Heiji gave him the half moon eyes.

"Well…um… he's a magician! He could have done some kind of trick." Kogorou muttered.

"Whatever, Kaito would never kill anyone!" Aoko said determinedly. She refused to believe it.

"I agree, Kuroba doesn't like people getting hurt." Hakuba added.

"Anyway Junko-san was stabbed only seconds after the lights went off, Kaito-niichan couldn't have made it to the breaker and came back downstairs to kill her." Conan piped in.

"Shut up, you brat!" Kogorou barked.

"I checked da breaker and there was no traces of a timer. So someone had ta be present ta turn off da lights." Heiji said.

"This means someone turned off the lights and someone else killed Junko-san." Hakuba deduced.

"SO the possibility that Kuroba-kun is captured by the culprit is high." Akako said.

"No way…" Aoko whispered.

"Or that punk is the accomplice that pulled the breaker." Kogorou mumbled.

"We should just stay put." Hakuba said.

"What about Kaito." Aoko said in a quivering voice.

"Don't worry, knowing him, he'd probably escape soon." Hakuba smiled. At least he hoped the thief is okay.

MEANWHILE…..

Kaito slowly opened his eyes. Pain was the first thing he felt. Bursts of pain erupted from his neck. He cried out slightly. He looked around wearily. Everything was dark and blurry. He was sitting on a floor made up of old stones covered in dust. The air was humid and hard to breathe in. The room seemed to be lit up by dim candles. He tried to move, only to find his hands tied behind his back and his legs tied with thick rope. The ropes were connected and tied to something that looks like a …pillar? Kaito's attention snapped to a blurry figure moving towards him. Every single nerve in his body told him to get the hell out of here, but his body refused. He felt a sharp pain as the person jabbed something into his neck. He felt woozy again.

"What's that?" Snake grumbled as the woman smiled at the dazed and barely conscious KID with an injection needle in her hand.

"A sedative, to keep him quiet." She said simply.

"Now what?" Snake said.

"Install them. She replied.

"Tch, bossy woman…" Snake snorted. He went and took some rectangular boxes form his bag and planted one inside the room. He then walked out to implant the others. The woman took one last look at KID.

"Who…the hell…are you?" KID said weakly lifting his head to face her. The woman smiled and put a finger to her lip.

"A secret makes a woman, woman." Was the last thing Kaito heard before giving in to unconsciousness.

The woman smiled again and planted a small, light kiss on KID's damp forehead.

"Good night, Kai-chan…." She whispered before walking toward the door. She typed in a few letters on the rectangular box on the wall before shutting the door, pulling on her disguise once again.

**Finished! Kogorou's deductions always fail. Please review.**


End file.
